The Royal Visit and Rescue
This is a Collaboration Story-movie Editors *Venz *Mady Characters *Paw Patrol Show Characters *Venz and Mady's OC Characters Plot It all begins at Noah's house and suddenly his friends arrived: Kondo, Les, Sunbeam, Sophina and Huckleberry Huckleberry: Hey Noah Noah: Hey guys come in. Kondo, Les, Sunbeam, Sophina and Huckleberry entered the House Noah: What brings you guys here? Sunbeam: We're just visiting our friend. That's why. (Nuzzles Noah) Noah: Heheh.. Just as then a mailman arrived. Mailman: Letter for Noah and Huckleberry and friends. Noah: That's us. Huckleberry grabs the letter. Mailman: Unit then and its royal.(He left the area) Sunbeam: Royal? Huckleberry: Hey its a Royal Seal. Noah: And I know where its from. ???: Yeah. Noah: (Looks Back) Titus! Titus came up wearing his black training attire with silver highlights and trims and his Titan Saber sheathed in its sheath on his right side strapped to his waist. Titus: There's only one place I recognize that from.... Noah: Before the Letter. Guys this is Titus. Huckleberry, Kondo, Les, Sunbeam and Sophina: Nice to meet ya Titus. Titus: Any friend of Noah's is a friend of mine. Titus Arcanine, Arcturion swordswolf and warrior from the anthropomorphic wolf inhabited planet of Arcturius. Nice to meet you all. Huckleberry: Yeah so shall we read a letter now? Titus: Yeah. Noah opens the letter and reads. Noah: Greetings my friends. You are received a courtesy call and a friendly trip to Cazatha you've been expected by the Nobles and Leaders of the Cazathan empire and you will be surprised who it will be and embark on an adventure with a king. See ya then and I expect... Consul ng Cazatha Sunbeam: I guess we are now being invited and its very big. Huckleberry: Yeah. Sophina: So who's the King of Cazatha? Noah: You guys will find out soon. (Then he reads the note) You will expect a pick up from one of my knights. Now be prepared. Les: Titus are you a warrior? Just as then Noah and his friends begins to fix their things and takes a rest to prepare for a big day. Titus: Yep. We, Arcturion Wolves, are raised from a young age to become warriors and/or healers for protecting planets, solar systems, galaxies and the heal and help the good beings of them. I'm an expert with a sword, the six elements of my people and the healing ways of our elders and master healers. Les: Wow... Cool! Titus and his friends noticed its nightfall. Kondo: Whoa its night now everyone. Make sure you have everything you need or want doesn't matter. Let's all hit the hay and get a good long sleep. We got a long day it seems ahead of us. The group nods and made sure they had all their things ready and packed. Noah: I'll show you all to my guest rooms. (He walks to another part of his house as the others follow him) Les, Huckleberry, Sophina and Sunbeam you get the room on the right, Kondo and Titus you get the one of the left. I promise they are big enough for all of you. The others nod and head into their assigned rooms. Then Noah heads to his room. Everyone falls asleep minutes later. The next morning everyone wakes up and heads to the dining area to eat breakfast. Titus was placing down the food he made on the dining room table. He made bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, and basically any way eggs can be cooked for breakfast. In addition to that regular white milk. Noah: You know I could of made breakfast, Titus. Titus: Yeah but you love my cooking a lot more than your own. Noah: Yeah that's true and you're so right. Everyone got what they wanted and sat down to eat. They all take one bite of their meal and their mouths are filled with great flavors. Sophina: Mmm... This is so good! Sunbeam: It sure is! Huckleberry: Mmh-mm this is deeeelicious. Kondo: This is way better than the food in the cafeteria at the station of the Adventure Bay Police Department. Les: I haven't had a breakfast like this in a long time. Noah: I guess told you all so. Noah, Huckleberry, Les, Kondo, Sophina and Sunbeam: Thank you for the breakfast, Titus! Titus: You are very welcome you guys but compliments and seeing you enjoy my food is thank you enough. I'm glad I can share the food I make with my friends. I learned my skills from my mom, she is a great cook. Kondo: She sounds like a great mom, Titus. Titus: She sure is..... Then everyone eats up their food and gets ready for the day excluding Titus he ate after everyone else was done with their food. He cleans up the dining room and the kitchen. He goes back to everyone ready for the trip. Huckleberry: You ready, Titus? That knight should be should be here to pick us up soon. Titus: Yes. Whatever I have with me. I will always be ready. Huckleberry: Okay. Soph, Sun you two ready? Sophina and Sunbeam: Yes mom. Huckleberry: Noah? Noah: Yep! Just took my medicine and I'm roaring to go. Huckleberry: Les? Les: Yep. I checked in with Heatblade and Windshifter just in case and I got all my stuff ready. Huckleberry: Kondo? Kondo: My uniform and gear are all in tip top shape and I got everything else I need for this trip. Huckleberry: Good we are all ready to go. I am too. Then they all wait patiently for their ride. Just as then 2 NightHawk Transports flies over them Pilots: Need a Lift? As the helicopters landed 2 GI headed to them grabbed their things and puts it on the 2nd transport. Just as then... Pilot: Get to the transport now! Kondo, Huckleberry, Noah, Les, Titus, Sophina and Sunbeam heads into the first transport and the Pilots closed the doors of the transport. Pilots: Maneuvers in Progress! The 2 nighthawk transports flies off from Adventure Bay to Cazatha. Huckleberry: Whoa. These are cooler than my animal rescue heilcopter for the Animal Guard. Category:Collaboration Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Animalpup's Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon